Ciel Rouge
by NalaH
Summary: Recueil de oneshots sucrés ou acides, avec tous le but naïf de vous plaire. Tous pairings, tous ratings. Premier Oneshot: Cadeau pour les fanfictionneurs, spécial noël.
1. Intro

**°-°-(' Ciel Rouge ')-°-°**

_Il y avait quelque part_

_Pour que ce monde bouge_

_Un unique espoir_

_Que le ciel devienne_

_Un reflet d'éternité_

_Que même sous une pluie diluvienne_

_Il recommence à saigner_

**_Recueil de One-Shot de NalaH_**

Etant une Machine à One-Shot (on m'a gentimment surnommé ainsi uu'), j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce petit recueil où je les posterais tous. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant qu'à moi! Et puis que dire, avant de passer au premier OS...

Je dédie cette "fic" entière à Habby-chan! Merci ma grande (c'est le cas de le dire, XD), je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et tes reviews me font tellement plaisir que... je te dédie ça, quoi. Je ne prétend pas que c'est de l'art, mais je sais que tu en aimes certains...Gros bisous!

Et maintenant... Entrons donc dans le monde du Ciel Rouge.. (à ce propos, le poème plus haut est à moi, il est vraiment stupide mais tant pis ça correspondait bien...) >

**__**

**__**


	2. One Shot de Noël

**_Voici un petit cadeau de Noël pour tout le monde de la fanfiction HP. Je le fait sans aucune prétention, c'est pas du grand art, mais moi je l'aime bien car pour une fois c'est moins Drama que d'habitude XD. Merci de votre lecture!_**

**_Disclaimer: Poudlard est a Rowling, et certains dialogues sont à la Warner Bros (vous verrez pourquoi :P)_**

Ma tête me tourne. C'est sur, je vais être ri-di-cu-le. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi, c'est obligé. Non mais vraiment... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'y aller? Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. Ron va payer. Comment ose t-il... m'inviter en cas de secours! Mais quel goujat! Je le déteste!

_Oui bien sur, c'est ça on y croit._

Oh, je déteste les petites voix Elles disent n'importe quoi.

_Hey!_

-Granger? appelle une voix qui entre dans le dortoir.

Je me retourne. C'est Lavande. Je ne l'aime pas, je sais qu'elle a des vues sur Ron. Si un jour, elle sort avec lui, je...

Hein.. qu'est-ce que je viens de penser!

-Granger... souffle Lavande, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oui c'est bon, répond-je l'air aimable, je sais que c'est mon nom, Brown.

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle a me regarder comme ça? Je suis déjà assez nerveuse, merci. Est-ce que mes cheveux sont biens mis? Et mon décolleté n'est pas trop plongeant? Je ne voudrais pas avoir la honte. Enfin, je veux dire, plus la honte que je ne l'aurai déjà. Je me demande si mon propre cavalier va me reconnaître. Je suis si fausse... J'ai passé trois heures à me lisser les cheveux après une bataille de neige avec les garçons -en supportant leur insupportables: "avec qui tu vas au bal?"- et ensuite, j'ai eu une misère indescriptible à enfiler cette robe bleue. Fichue robe. Je suis sure que je vais me prendre les pieds dedans, c'est obligé.

-Tu as changé! s'exclame Lavande, les joues étrangement un peu rouges. Tu y vas avec Ron?

Je savais qu'elle allait me demander ça.

-Non. Certainement pas.

Je jurerais avoir vu un sourire sur son visage trop pale. Je n'aime pas ça. Elle sort, me voila enfin tranquille. Je dois avoir l'air narcissique à me regarder devant cette glace, mais bon... On ne se refait pas! J'entends un cri. C'est Ginny qui déboule dans la pièce. Elle porte une robe assez..

-JE VEUX MOURIR, HERMIONE! me crie t-elle en me sautant dessus et en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle semble se rendre compte que son comportement est un peu exagéré, alors elle me relâche.

Sa robe est rose avec des petits pois turquoises et un espèce de... en gros, c'est horrible, elle ressemble à un bonbon dans son emballage. Je ne préfère même pas savoir à quoi je ressemble moi même.

-TU AS VU MA ROBE? hurle t-elle. NEVILLE VA SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE!

-Ne cries pas, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Moi aussi, et en plus j'y vais accompagnée d'un champion alors je dois passer dans les premiers.

Merde.

-Tu y vas avec un des champions? murmure t-elle, pétrifiée. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Tu y vas avec Cédric?

-Non.

-Avec Harry? grogne t-elle.

Non, merci, je sais que si j'y allais avec lui, on retrouverait mon corps assassiné par Ginny-la-furie.

-Avec Krum! crie t-elle quatre octaves plus haut.

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête, je n'ai jamais su mentir.

-OH MON DIEU!

Cette réaction n'était pas prévue. Ginny crie, puis court en dehors du dortoir, peut-être pour le dire à ses amies. Tant qu'elle ne le dit pas aux gars...

La vie est injuste. Les cinq minutes sont passées. Je vais devoir descendre. Je veux mourir. J'attends encore une ou deux minutes assise sur mon lit en espérant fortement que Voldemort attaque l'école -personne ne fera ainsi attention à ma tenue.

Je crois que je rêve un peu trop.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

-------------------------------------------

Je le savais. Ce bal de Noël est une malédiction. Une vraie malédiction. Je marche dans les couloirs vers le hall, et je suis sure que je vais me casser la jambe -quelle est l'idiote qui a inventé les talons aiguilles? Et Viktor qui m'attend. Et en plus, je suis en retard alors...

Ca y est, je suis en haut de l'escalier. En bas, tout le monde parle et rie. Je vois une longue cape rouge, je sais que c'est Viktor qui m'attend... Je suppose que je dois avoir un stupide sourire béat, alors j'essaye de me ressaisir.

Tout le monde me regarde soudain d'un air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'ai un bouton sur le nez?

-Elle est magnifique!

Je crois que c'est Padma Patil qui a dit ça, et le pire, c'est qu'elle regarde dans .. ma direction!

-Oui, répond Harry.

En fait, je crois qu'il parlait de Cho Chang car enfin il se retourne vers moi. Je souris nerveusement. Je suis stupide, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tous se moquent de moi.

Viktor arrive et me fait un baise-main. Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle un gentleman! Pas comme Ron... Où est-il a ce propos?

Peu importe. Nous dansons tous, les champions, je veux dire, au milieu de la salle. Je souris d'un air faussement ravi. Je suis complètement nerveuse, et Viktor fait tout pour me rassurer. Il est adorable. Je devrais lui conseiller un opticien -m'avoir choisi pour le bal VEUX dire qu'il en a besoin. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Ron. Nous dansons, nous dansons...

Le bal passe plus vite que je l'aurai cru. C'est la pause. Viktor m'embrasse, et me dit qu'il va chercher à boire. Pour l'amour du ciel, ce type embrasse divinement bien. Je ne dirais pas que je me marierais avec lui, je sais que ce n'est qu'une simple relation, mais que je suis bien avec le joueur de quidditch le plus célèbre du monde! Bon, là, il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête ce sourire débile, je ne veux pas ressembler à la jumelle de Lavande.

Ah, ENFIN! J'aperçois Harry et Ron, avachis dans un canapé. Apparemment, les soeurs Patil viennent de les quitter. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Ron a l'air aussi furieux... Je le comprends, n'empêche, ça ne me plairait pas moi. Je m'assoie à coté d'eux.

-Il fait chaud, n'est ce pas? Viktor est parti chercher des boissons. Vous voulez nous joindre a nous?

-Non, répond sèchement Ron, on ne veut PAS se joindre à toi et _Viktor._

J'en reste soufflée. Mais qu'est-ce... quelle mouche l'a piqué?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?

-Il est à Durmstrang! Tu es entrain de fraterniser avec l'ennemi!

Oh non. Dites moi que je rêve. Monsieur Ronald le prend comme ça... Mais quel idiot! Je le hais! Tu m'étonnes que Padma l'ait vite largué pour aller avec les garçons de l'autre école!

-L'ennemi? hurle-je. QUI voulait son autographe? En plus, la raison même d'être de ce tournoi est la coopération magique internationale, se faire des amis!

Je me sens mal, tout à coup. Il y a plus que de la simple colère, je crois que.. je crois que je suis triste. Pourquoi il est comme ça? Ca ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça d'y aller avec Fleur Delamer ou je sais plus quoi... Rien que d'y penser, ça me ...

-Je crois que dans son esprit, il veut un peu plus que de l'amitié.

Ca y'est ça suffit, je REFUSE d'écouter plus de choses. Je me lève brutalement, je vais rejoindre Viktor, et nous buvons un peu, je fais semblant de rire à ses blagues qui même si elles sont drôles, ne me font plus rire. Le coeur n'y est plus.

oOoOo

Si je croyais que Ron allait me lâcher, j'avais rêvé. Le bal vient de finir: les tables sont toutes vides, seuls quelques couples dansent. Je fais au passage un coucou à Ginny qui danse avec Neville d'un air miséreux, et Ron en rajoute:

-Il t'utilise! s'énerve-t-il.

-Comment OSES-TU? m'époumone-je. Je sais prendre soin de moi-même!

-J'en doute. Il est trop vieux.

J'ai envie de l'étriper, de lui faire manger un à un ses cheveux roux. Non finalement, ses cheveux sont trop beaux pour que je les sacrifie de cette sinistre manière.

-Quoi? Quoi? C'est ce que tu penses?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

Je m'arrête. Je me doute bien qu'il y a quelques regards insistants sur nous, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis blessée, j'ai mal. Bizarrement, quand j'imagine cette scène avec Harry à la place de Ron, cela ne me fait rien. C'est juste là que j'ai mal. Je..

Je sens mes yeux devenir trop humides à mon goût. J'espère qu'il ne va pas voir mes larmes, déjà que je ne suis pas bien jolie, pas besoin d'avoir les yeux rouges et bouffis. Je devine assez facilement que mon chignon est complètement défait.

-Tu sais la solution, pour la prochaine fois! crie-je.

-Quoi donc?

-La prochaine fois qu'il y a un bal, ais le courage de me demander avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, et pas comme dernier ressort!

-Alors la, tu as complètement faux, ce n'est pas du tout... Harry!

Je vois Harry qui arrive. Je suis si énervée que même lui avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche m'énerve.

-Ou étais tu? Peu importe! Allez au lit tous les deux!

Ils s'en vont. Je n'en peux plus. Je hais Ron. Je m'assoie sur les marches de l'escalier, et j'enlève ces fichus escarpins de malheurs qui me tuent les pieds. Je hais Ron. Je hais les escarpins. Je hais les joueurs de quidditch. Je hais les bals. Encore plus ceux de Noël.

-Ron tu as tout gâché!

Il ne peut pas m'entendre, il est trop loin. Je suis seule. Tout le monde est remonté dans les dortoirs. Viktor n'est plus la. Je suis seule.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Comment Ron peut me faire sortir de mes gonds comme ça? J'ai froid, je pleure, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il m'a fait mal.

C'est bizarre, mais personne n'a remarqué mon absence. Les bougies s'éteignent au fur et a mesure. Je crois que je vais rester ici. Les professeurs ne passent pas par là, ils ne seront pas là pour me sermonner. Je m'appuie le dos contre le rebord de l'escalier. J'ai mal partout, mais j'ai surtout mal au coeur. Je reste ainsi un certain temps. Une heure, peut-être..

J'entends une voix. Je ne vois plus grand chose il n'y a plus beaucoup de lumière, mais j'aperçois tout de même deux yeux bleus et une tignasse rousse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? réplique-je sèchement avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. M'insulter encore c'est ça? A moins que tu as fini par comprendre que je ne suis pas une poupée donc on fait ce qu'on veux!

Il ne répond pas, ce qui est étrange. Il s'assoit à coté de moi.

-Hermione, je... je suis désolé.

Il a l'air sincère. Ses excuses stupides sont insuffisantes.

-Ecoute Ron, si c'est Harry qui t'a dit de me dire ça, laisse tomber !

-Ce n'est pas lui... il.. il dort, ainsi que tous les autres. Il est à peu près deux heures du matin.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai réfléchi, soupire-t-il, et je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute, tu sais? J'étais très en colère et... je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux. J'ai même cassé la figurine de lui que tu m'avais acheté à la coupe du monde de quidditch... désolé.

Il avait débité ça vite, et je devine déjà ses oreilles rouges.

-Je n'aime pas non plus quand on se dispute. Tu comptes pour moi.

J'éclate d'un petit rire nerveux. Cette discussion est étrange, quand on y pense. Surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais ce qui me dérange plus, c'est sa proximité, à lui.

-En plus, c'est noël, Hermignone... Je t'ai même acheté un cadeau, alors, si tu n'es pas gâtée!

Je ris encore, mais d'amusement cette fois. Même après une grosse dispute, Ron me fera toujours rire.

-Quel cadeau? demandai-je, curieuse.

Il prend un air faussement gêné. Ses yeux clairs brillent, il remet une mèche derrière son oreille, geste horriblement sexy. Je le trouve vraiment beau.

Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

-Je ne peux pas te le donner, normalement... dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais... Comme minuit est passé, c'est donc Noël, et je suppose que c'est correct si je te le donne maintenant...

Je rougis horriblement. Pourquoi mes joues sont si rouges? On dirait une ado à son premier rendez vous! Surtout que c'est Ron, merlin!

-Ce sera correct!

-Tiens, il est la.

Il me tend un petit paquet tout en longueur, dans un joli papier. Je me mords la lèvre... Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore cherché? Je frisonne, peut-être d'excitation, ou d'appréhension... Je l'ouvre doucement, doucement. Je ne m'attends à rien d'extraordinaire.

C'est une plume. Elle est magnifique, je suppose que c'est une plume d'une grande chouette des neiges. Je suis contente que Ron y ait pensé; il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup. Je sens que ce cadeau a une valeur spéciale.

-Merci beaucoup, Ron, elle est superbe! dis-je en lui faisant la bise. Mais je.. je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de cadeau avec moi, il est au dortoir!

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione! Il n'y a pas que les cadeaux, dans la vie.

Il rie, et je suis surprise. Il a l'air si... mur. Mais je sais que cet instant, est éphémère... Il me prend la magnifique plume des mains, et me chatouille la joue et le menton avec le bout. Je glousse. Puis, en un instant, nous redevenons sérieux. Et je repense à Viktor. Et à toutes les méchancetés qu'il a dit.

-Mais dis moi, tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as dit à propos de Viktor? Je l'interroge, l'air soupçonneux.

-Euh.. Et bien en fait, je continue à penser qu'il t'utilise et que...

-Ron! m'exclame-je, indignée.

-Mais c'est juste que... Je te fais confiance, mais pas à lui.

Je soupire, et je le serre soudainement dans mes bras. Je ne crois pas qu'il a compris que moi et Krum, ça n'est pas le GRAND amour. J'aime bien le voir jaloux, même s'il est pénible...

Il semble surpris par cette drôle d'étreinte. C'est vrai que s'il m'arrive d'étreindre Harry, ça n'est pas vraiment la même chose avec Ron. C'est...différent.

Je me lève et j'époussette ma robe. Je dois vraiment lui faire pitié dans ma robe sale et mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Ou alors, je dois lui faire peur. Ron reste assis, lui, et me regarde avec un léger sourire. Son regard me gène, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ecoute, dit-il en se tripotant les mains, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas se disputer demain, Harry a déjà beaucoup de problèmes avec la deuxième tache, alors...

-Je suis d'accord. C'est très bien de ta part. Vraiment.

Un silence.

-Je monte me coucher, je suis un peu fatiguée... Tu viens, Ron?

-Non, je reste encore un peu ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je monte bientôt.

Je lui souris, et je monte les escaliers en sentant son regard sur mon dos. Il s'éclaircit la voix, je me retourne et je le vois, debout, négligemment appuyé contre le mur. Il me murmure:

-Au fait... Joyeux Noël, Hermignone.

Je rougis de plaisir, mais aussi un peu de gêne. Quelle impolie je suis, Il m'a donné un cadeau, et je ne lui ai rien souhaité! Je suis maudite! Je me retiens tout juste de me frapper la main contre le front, et je lui souffle en réponse, un brin moqueuse:

-Et bien... Joyeux noël Won-Won.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer même si je sais qu'il aurait bien voulu m'envoyer une gentille pique. Je cours jusqu'à la salle commune, ou plutôt, je sautille. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis heureuse. Je rentre dans la pièce, qui est plongée dans l'obscurité, juste éclairée par le clair de lune. J'enlève cette stupide pince qui retient mes cheveux, et je suis si fatiguée que je ne monte pas au dortoir. Je ne me change pas, je vais juste m'asseoir au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Je ne me sens pas vraiment euphorique, juste bien. Dans un état de bien-être presque inquiétant.

Je regarde dehors. Il faut froid: je sens le vent glacé contre mes bras, mais j'ai le coeur si chaud que je ne sens plus rien. Mes cheveux s'ébouriffent encore plus à cause de la brise, mais qu'importe? C'est un jour de fête, après tout! De la neige commence à tomber à ce moment même, et abîme ma robe, mais qu'importe?

Je me sens juste bien. Je ne sais pas si le petit Jésus est vraiment né le 25 Décembre, mais en tout cas, quelque chose de nouveau vient de voir le jour aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, je viens de me rendre compte à quel point Ron comptait pour moi. Demain et les années à venir, nous nous disputerons, nous nous ferons mal, mais qu'importe... Il compte pour moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et tant pis pour les autres.

Et si Lavande essaie seulement de... je jure que ce jour la, ils mourreront tous les deux picorés par des oiseaux jaunes que j'aurai fait apparaître, même si je ne sais même pas si un tel sortilège existe pour le moment!

Maman avait peut-être raison. Noël, c'est un peu la fête de tout le monde, de tous les amis et même des ennemis, pourquoi pas. Je me sens d'humeur si bizarre que j'offrirai presque un cadeau à Malefoy. Enfin...

Je ne sais pas si je me souviendrai de cette journée dans tous les détails jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. En tout cas, moi, Hermione Granger, 14 ans, en quatrième année de sorcellerie, j'affirme que ce Noël ci est le plus étrange et le plus révélateur que j'ai vécu. Et sans doute aussi le plus beau, dans un sens.

**_Voila uu"! Comme vous pouvez le voir, le film m'a beaucoup inspiré et malgré que je préfére largement le livre, et bien, j'ai fait ce One-shot à partir du film quand même parce que j'avais la scène dans la tête :P._**

**_Gros Bisous, Joyeux Noël à tous et bonnes vacances! _**


End file.
